Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by Scully22
Summary: CHAPTER 3...after Mulder realizes Scully's fascination with baseball, he takes her to her first real ball game... post The Unnatural...MSR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Mulder got out of his car with a smile on his face. As he walked up the stairs to Scully's apartment he adjusted his baseball cap, and brushed off crumbs from his blue Dodgers shirt. He knocked on Scully's door, and as she opened it he smiled wider.

"One sec!" Scully ran back in her apartment, leaving the door ajar. She looked cute in her blue and white striped shirt and her blue jeans. After only a minute Scully came back out to Mulder, locking her apartment door behind her. They walked down to his car together.

"I can't believe you talked me into this... I don't even like baseball!" Scully smiled, he could tell she was excited. He smiled again, "I can't believe this is your first baseball game. You'll never forget it."

Scully lifted one of her eye brows, "I'm not a twelve-year-old boy, Mulder…" Mulder shifted his eyes up and down at her a few times, "Lets hope not." Scully shook her head and playfully hit his shoulder, pushing him off balance a bit.

After another hour or so the two pulled into Dodgers Stadium. Scully stepped out of the car and stretched her arms as high as they could go. Mulder took in a deep breath, "you can just smell the game."

The two started to walk to the front. It would take them a few minutes, not just getting there but getting there without getting hit or hurt.

"Why do you like baseball?" Scully asked after a bit of silence. Mulder contemplated how he would address the topic then began, "baseball was introduced to me as a kid. Me, my sister, and my dad would sit around and watch baseball as much as we could… it was a time for us to bond… baseball isn't just big rough guys hitting little balls and running around a diamond, its much more…" Mulder tried his best to explain it, but Scully didn't understand the feeling, not yet anyway.

"You can lose yourself in baseball. If you can grasp the reason why those players are playing, and if they are playing for the love of the game- and what that love means, you'll understand." Mulder didn't go into complete reasoning for why he loved the game, he wanted Scully to find her own reason. The rest of the walk Scully replayed his words in her head, she hoped she would find a reason to love baseball, like Mulder had.

They finally arrived at the stadium and headed for their seats. They had seats in the outfield, which we're fun, Mulder liked those best. After Scully told Mulder she had to sit in seat number 234 because that's what her ticket said, and Mulder switched seats with her, they both started taking in the aroma of the air. When only a few minutes had gone by, Scully understood what he meant by the smell, the air, it was all calming and at the same time exciting.

"It's nice out here," she said quietly. Many of the seats around them were empty still, but by the look of the all the cars on the highway and in the parking lot, they knew the seats would fill quickly.

"The game hasn't even started and you can already start to see why you're here, what the bigger reason is…" Mulder explained. Scully looked at him. She watched him as he closed his eyes and took in those deep breaths. He obviously knew why he was there, but she wanted to know her reason.

** TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The game still hadn't started yet, but Scully and Mulder we're past 'finding the reason'. Mulder had bought four hotdogs, a bag of popcorn, a bag of cotton candy, two beers, a box of cracker jacks, and a soda. Scully was amazed he was able to carry it all back to their seats.

"Mulder! Are you crazy? There's no way we can eat all this!" Scully shook her head as he started handing off different items to her.

"Oh yes we can." By Scully's second hotdog she felt full, but Mulder made her eat more. They shared the bag of cotton candy, and thankfully they ate it slow.

By now the game had begun, and they were in their first inning. Scully opened the box of cracker jacks and both of them snacked. Mulder reached into the box and pulled out the small package. "Well, you beat me to it… what'd you get?" Scully smiled trying to see as he hid it from her. He opened the small package with his back to her, smiling as she tried to get him to show her. He smiled as he dropped the cheesy necklace out from the bag and into his palm. Scully was still trying to see what he had.

"Ok, ok, ok!" Mulder turned around to face her, slowly, "close your eyes."

"No," Scully answered right away.

"Come on! Close them…" he asked nicely and Scully reluctantly shut her eyes. She took in a restricted breath as she felt the warmth from his body embellish her. She kept her eyes shut though. Mulder had reached around her neck, pulling her close so he could see what he was doing, and latched the necklace. He pulled away and straightened the front of the necklace on her chest, "open up." Scully opened her eyes as Mulder sat back, and she lifted the necklace in her palm. It was a plastic circle with a clear top, and a tiny toy baseball inside. She smiled and let it rest back on her chest, "I like it."

Mulder was glad to see Scully so relaxed. He could tell she was enjoying herself, even if she didn't want to admit it. But as he focused his attention back to the game, a ref made a bad call.

"Awe come on! He was safe!" Scully shouted loudly toward the ref. Mulder turned to her with a smile starting to form again. She watched the score board intently and let out a frustrating sigh when the new score was posted. She finally realized Mulder was staring at her and she threw a handful of popcorn at him, "He was safe!"

The game was going quicker then she thought it would, quicker then she wanted it to. It was already the third inning and the game was just getting interesting.

There were breaks in this inning and Scully watched the videos they showed on the screen gleefully. She laughed as they showed couples on the TV kissing. Mulder watched _her_, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Scully let out an even louder laugh this time, "look!" Scully smiled. Mulder slowly looked up at the screen, there he was, shown on the big screen sitting next to Scully. He felt warm all of a sudden, and slowly turned to face Scully, afraid to see her reaction. But a smile started to break from his lips, Scully was leaning in toward him, pointing at her cheek. Mulder tilted toward her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Scully let out another one of her great laughs.

She continued to watch the screen as it moved onto other people, "this is so fun, Mulder!" Scully watched as the camera went back to the game. She finally turned to see what he was doing and was surmised to see he was staring at her again. She turned more and faced him better, a frown forming on her face.

"Mulder?"

He didn't say a thing he simply looked in her eyes, his feelings weren't so simple though. She frowned more as he began to come closer. He placed one of his hands on her knee and with the other hand he lightly touched her cheek. Scully felt herself moving, not away but closer. She couldn't stop although she wanted to, or thought she wanted to. Everything was happening at once. She didn't know what to think, she didn't have time to think.

Mulder's lips finally came into contact with hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to evolve. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and he pulled himself closer to her. Fireworks were booming the whole time. Scully took her tongue back and Mulder sucked on her bottom lip now. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tighter. She wanted the same. He tried to get closer, but because of the arm rest on the seat, he couldn't get as close as he wanted. If only he had been cheep enough to get bench seats.

Scully tried not to, but let out a little moan. Luckily the people that were sitting directly behind them had gone to get food. Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck as best as she could from her angle and he wrapped his arms around her back. He tilted his head somewhat to feel the full effect of her kiss, and she did the same.

It wasn't just a kiss, mind you, it was much more then that. It was the bringing together of two people who had bottled up so much. And in those minimal minutes they had shared something so deep, it was almost frightening. It was a feeling Scully always knew was there, but didn't know how to express it. It was a feeling Mulder knew he had, but didn't know if she shared the same. It was a moment that nothing could ruin, not even the baseball that came flying at Mulder's head.

The paramedics rushed to Mulder, who had been knocked out. Scully immediately felt for a pulse and made sure he was alright, but she could only do so much in a baseball stand. Mulder opened his eyes a few times, always repeating her name, she assured him he'd be fine. They rushed him to the hospital, wanting to make sure he didn't have any serious injuries, and Scully sat in the waiting room as the doctor looked him over.

Scully had sat next to a woman who was waiting for her brother to come out of leg surgery. The two had got talking but Scully wasn't going to explain how Mulder got hurt, and what they could have done to prevent what had happened. She told the woman she was going to the bathroom, and on her way back she grew wide-eyed. The video cameras had caught her and Mulder kissing just as much as him getting hit in the head. Scully hit her head with her hand in shame, there was no doubt about it—someone who knew the two of them would see that… Scully decided to sit out in the hall.

**TBC**


	3. Closer

**Chapter 3**

Scully entered the hospital room with a grin. Mulder was watching TV but turned it off as soon as he saw her in the doorway.

"How's your head?" She smiled as she walked near the end of the bed. He grinned, "better, to say the least." She walked around to his right side, taking a look at his heart rate and the other machines connected to him. He looked up at her as she read the different things, finally she looked back down at him. She smiled and let out a little laugh, she got caught up in the medical stats at hospitals too much sometimes.

"I've got some bad news…" she said with a smile still.

"What?" Mulder asked. Scully pulled the chair over and sat as close as she could. She placed her elbows on the bed and played with a corner of the bed sheet, "the whole thing was caught on tape…"

Mulder smiled, "you mean they caught the ball hitting me! Awe man… that'll be played on all those silly baseball outtakes…"

Scully interrupted him, "I mean, the _whole_ thing was caught on tape… all of it." Mulder frowned, not understanding at first. Then, like a light bulb turned on, he took in a deep breath, "oh." Scully blushed a little, keeping her head down so he wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry about that…" he informed looking away from her, "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand…"

Scully nodded, she wasn't sure what to think of the situation either, "It's not that you should be sorry… I mean… I mean, what happened happened. Maybe we should fa-face that…" Scully spoke hesitantly as she looked up at him. Mulder tilted his head, thinking, as he gazed into her blue eyes. He lightly put his hand over hers, she had still been playing with the cloth. She dropped the part of the sheet and let his fingers curl in between hers. She couldn't keep looking at him, she was trying to fight the feeling. She looked at their hands, which represented more then the kiss itself. He was holding on to her, he was holding her hand so delicately. Soon she felt his other hand under her chin. He lifted her head slowly, and finally her eyes matched back with his. He slowly started to bring her closer and she stood from the seat, never letting go of his hand.

He pulled her close to him then let his hand drift back on the bed. She was leaning in somewhat and it was his turn to bring himself toward her. She licked her lips lightly before he touched his against hers. It was like their first kiss, slow and delicate. Scully pulled away after only a second, she rested her forehead against his.

He listened to her heavy breathing a few moments before he rolled his forehead off of hers and brought his lips to her again. She closed her eyes giving up all hope of holding back. She slid onto the bed, resting her hand on his thigh. Her legs hung off the bed and he placed one of his hands on her twisting waist. They pulled apart once more, Scully slowly opened her eyes as Mulder tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She bowed her head down and he kissed her forehead gently.

She smiled as he slid his cheek against hers, then tilting his head to kiss her again. Every bone in her body was tingling, she couldn't help but let out a deep moan. She slid her hand from his thigh to his chest, pulling herself closer to him. He rested his hand on her neck gently as the kiss became more passionate then either had anticipated. He wouldn't let her break free for air, luckily she didn't need it. With her other hand, Scully slid it up against his arm that connected to her waist. She slid it past his shoulder to behind his head. She slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer.

Her phone rang for the fourth time before either of them broke out of their 'moment'. Scully took her hand away from his head and pulled the phone out of her jacket. Mulder wouldn't let her go easily though, she finally was able to pull from his lips. She got up quickly and turned her back to Mulder. He waited patiently while she talked to whoever it was. Everything seemed to be going alright when he heard a change in her voice, he looked over at her concerned now. She looked back at him only once before putting her back to him again. He knew that face expression of hers though, he knew something was wrong.

When she hung up the phone she paused a minute before turning to face him again. She didn't know what to say, and from the looks of it she was pretty upset.

"What's going on?" Mulder asked. Scully walked to the end of the bed, "I'm glad you're ok Mulder… I'm, uh, going to go get a little air…" she spoke with shaky words and left swiftly before he could stop her.

He looked around the room, mainly out the door to make sure no nurses were around. He un-strapped the Velcro around his left arm and got out of the bed quietly. The floor was cold and he felt a draft. He pulled on his clothes which were lying on a chair and departed the room to find Scully.

**TBC**  



End file.
